civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Wales (Owain Glyndwr)
Wales led by Owain Glyndwr is a custom civilization mod by Urdnot_Scott, with contributions from COF, Janboruta, and Uighur_Caesar. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Wales Wales is a small constituent nation of the United Kingdom - the dominant political entity in the British isles - known for its unique language, stunning landscapes and hospitable people. Wales became culturally distinct from the rest of Britain during the Saxon invasions, when Wales became the last independent refuge of the indigenous Britonnic peoples. The remainder of the isles were taken over by Germanic and Gaelic invaders which would evolve into the modern nations of England and Scotland respectively. This cultural isolation led to Wales developing a unique culture which has endured some 800 years of English domination. Today, Wales is gradually becoming more attuned to their culture and increasingly rejects the cultural hegemony of England, with something of a rennaisance in the Welsh language flowering recently. Owain Glyndwr Revered throughout Wales as a national hero and symbol of pride, Owain Glyndwr led an ill-fated rebellion against English domination of Wales during the 15th century. Through a balance of brilliance on the field and expert diplomacy with England's enemies, Owain was able to sustain a major rebellion for 15 years and inspire Welshmen across the isles. Dawn of Man O prince, hail thee who rebels against all odds, may your enemies curse your name! You lead the Welsh people, the single refuge of a Britonnic culture which once spanned these hallowed isles, but are now reduced to a small peninsula - forced to flee by the dreaded Saxon menace. Under your esteemed leadership however, the Welsh people were renewed again after centuries of subjugation. Against all odds, you rallied your tiny princedom to defy a King, and smashed several English hosts in the battlefield - such was the devotion you inspired in the Welsh people that despite the considerable price on your head, not a single Welshman dared turn you in to the English scourge. Your rebellion inspired your bretheren from across the isles to travel home to rid their land of English hegemony, becoming a folk hero and legend in your own right for centuries to come. Mighty prince, the people of Wales labour under suzerains who they dare not call friend - they long to take their rightful place among the great nations of albion. Can you rally this nation of poets and rebels into a major power? Can you defy all attempts to cow you or your people? Can you build a civilisation to stand the test of time? Introduction: '''"Greetings friend, I welcome you to the lands of Wales! If you think to make an enemy of me, study these lands now, for you'll make a greater enemy of them than of I" '''Defeat: "And just like that, my reign has ended. I pray only that my people will hate you as much as they loved me, you are deserving of nothing less..." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Events & Decisions Establish the Laws of Hywel Dda. All Welshmen should be equal before the law - yet in this fractured lands hundreds of nobles bicker and squabble about its implementation, ensuring injustice for all. Let us formalise the laws of Wales into a revolutionary new tome which will set out the future of this great nation! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Wales (Glyndwr) * Must have researched Civil Service * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * {iCost} Culture * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * A Golden Age begins * Receive a free Constabulary in the Capital * Constabularies, Courthouses and Police Stations yield 1 happiness and 2 culture Promote Welsh Heritage. As we march forward into modernity, many have come to think of our proud and ancient language as 'uncool' or 'improper', favouring other, alien tongues over ours. Lets embark on a campaign to educate our citizens on their traditions and their heritage and embrace what it truly means to be Welsh. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Wales (Glyndwr) * Must have researched Archaeology * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * {iCost} Gold * {iCost} Culture * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * The Empire is renamed to Cymru * The Capital is renamed to Caerdydd * Receive the Cynulliad Cenedlaethol Cymru in the Capital, which contains 2 slots for Great Works of Writing and grants 25% of the Culture from Great Works in that city as Tourism 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now eschewing vowels in favour of seemingly random consonants, causing all manner of cwnfwsion. Wy Hwp the ryst wv the wyrld swccwms nwt tw thys!" Full Credits List * Urdnot_Scott: Code, Design, Text, Art * Janboruta: Art (Leaderscene, Icons) * Uighur_Caesar: Code (lua) * COF: Art (Map) Category:All Civilizations Category:Northern Cultures Category:Urdnot_Scott Category:United Kingdom Category:England Category:Wales